The Best Year of My Life
by DreamWvr73
Summary: 3 in the Min & Johnny Series-- It's a special time for Min and Johnny but an unforseen event threatens to ruin it all.


"Johnny what's going on? Why is it so dark?"

"I have no idea, this is a fire station, it's always open for business."

"Are you sure he said seven? Maybe you got the time wrong."

"He said seven."

_"Now!!"_

The lights came on and the men of station 51 and their families and Min's family all yelled at the top of their lungs. _"Surprise!"_

The entire station was decorated with crepe paper and balloons, a sign hanging over the kitchen door read. "Happy 1st Anniversary."

Roy and JoAnne hugged them both. "Well are you surprised?"

Min and Johnny looked at each other. "Well yeah we are there is just one thing wrong with this party Roy."

"What's that?"

"We aren't married!"

Roy shrugged. "No but you two have been together for a year so we decided that called for a party."

Johnny motioned for his partner to join him in the other room. "Min why don't you let JoAnne introduce you to the wives and stuff?"

"But Johnny I've already met everyone."

"You haven't introduced JoAnne to your family have you?"

Min looked at the blonde woman with the shoulder length hair, big blue eyes and slim build.

"Have I Jo?"

"I don't believe so Min."

"Well then let's go."

Johnny watched the two women walk over to where Min's family was and as soon as they were far enough away he grabbed Roy by the forearm and dragged him into the locker room.

"Johnny will you slow down, what is the rush?"

He closed the door to the locker room and escorted Roy to the farthest part of it. Roy was about to say something when Johnny put his finger to his lip and shushed him. "Keep it down I don't want anyone to know we're in here."

"And why is that?"

Johnny reached into his light brown sport coat and took out a velvet box.

"Is that what I think it is?" Roy took the box and opened it, inside was a diamond solitaire; the stone looked to be about a half carat in size. "When did you get this?"

"About a month ago, I've been carrying it around with me ever since trying to find the right time."

"Hopefully you're not carrying it to work with you."

Johnny shook his head. "No that's about the only place I don't take it with me."

Roy closed the box and handed it back to his partner. "When are you going to ask her?"

"I thought maybe tonight after we get home from the party."

"Speaking of, don't you think that as one of the guests of honor you should be out there?"  
Johnny tucked the ring back into his pocket and sighed. "Okay let's go party."

"I'm beat…" Min sighed as she dropped her purse on the couch and kicked off her shoes. "Wasn't that nice of them to give us a party like that? I was really surprised, weren't you?"

Johnny took off his sport coat and slung it over the couch. "Yeah I was surprised." 

"What's wrong? Did the party wear you out that much?"

"No, say you want to go for a walk?"

"A walk? Right now? It's after 10."

Johnny gave her a wide grin and put every ounce of charm into it he could. "Come on, it'll be fun."  

Min sighed and stretched. "Okay okay let me go put on my loafers." She went into her bedroom and came out with a pair of brown loafers; she slipped them onto her feet. "Do you think I should change out of the skirt or no?"

"Nah you look fine, come on." Johnny tucked the ring into his jeans and opened the front door; he stretched out his hand to her.

"You're such a smooth talker Johnny Gage." She accepted his hand. "Don't forget your keys."

They walked out of the apartment complex. 

"Where should we walk too?"

Min shrugged her shoulders. "Well the beach isn't too far; it's about a half a mile away."

"That sounds like a good place for a walk, let's go."

It was a beautiful night, the sky was clear and all of the stars were visible. The moon was high in the sky bathing everything below in silver light; it was a perfect night for a walk and other things. This occurred to Johnny as he held his girlfriend's hand. He wanted just the right setting to ask her the question and he hoped the beach would be it. They made it to the beach and carefully made their way down the steep hill to the water's edge. The first thing they noticed was the blowing breeze; it made the air seem cooler than it actually was.  The waves had a silvery glow as they crashed into the sand; Johnny looked around and smiled, he had found his perfect setting. Min wandered down to the water and kicked off her shoes; the water touched her feet and she gasped.

"This water is freezing!"

Johnny watched her play in the water and he shook his head; laughing. "Stop playing in the water or you're going to get pneumonia!"

Min walked around in the water a little more before picking up her shoes. "Oh all right I'm coming."

When she was far enough away from the water she brushed off her feet and slipped her loafers back on. "How about we walk a little further up?"

Min adjusted her shoes and nodded. "Okay."

Johnny took her hand and led her up a small hill to where some of the rocks were flat enough to walk on. He climbed up one of them and helped her onto it. The rock they were on was long and wide, it gave them a nice view of the ocean, it spread out for miles in front of them. 

"It's endless." Min whispered as she watched the ocean just go on and on to the horizon. Johnny reached into his front pocket and pulled the box out of it. Min was so busy watching the water she didn't notice what he was doing. He turned around and carefully took the ring out of the box and held it in his hand. He dropped the box back into his pocket. 

"Min…"

It was the way he said her name, gentle and full of love, that made her turn her attention from the water and give it fully to him, he was shaking and she could see it.

"Are you all right? You're trembling."

"I'm fine. I wanted to tell you something."

"Okay…"

He laughed a little bit and ran his fingers through his hair; he cleared his throat and picked up her left hand. "I wanted to tell you that this year with you has been one of the best of my life and I want us to have many more. I think the best way to do that would be for me to ask you a question." 

Johnny looked at him with wide eyes as he opened his hand; there was a ring lying in the middle of his palm. He got down on one knee and held it between his fingers for her to see. He swallowed hard as he looked up at her. "Miranda...Will you marry me?"

Min covered her mouth with her hands; so stunned she didn't know what to say for the first few seconds. She looked into his deep brown eyes as tears began to leak from hers. 

"Johnny….of _course_ I'll marry you!" 

He got up fast from his knees and hugged her, picking her off the ground as he did so. He set her back down and gently slipped the ring onto her finger. She took a long look at it before slipping her arms around his waist and kissing him.

"Now I have a question for you."

"And what's that?" 

"When do you want to get married?"

Johnny laughed. "Let me recover from the question first then we'll talk about the marriage."

Min sighed as she leaned her head on his chest. "Deal." 

Johnny was all big smiles and whistling tunes the next morning as he arrived at the station house. The rest of the squad was in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Good morning!" He walked past all of them and went into the locker room. 

Chet shook his head. "Hey Roy, I think the pod people came and replaced Gage."

Roy chuckled as he got up from the table. "Excuse me."

Johnny hummed as he put a clean uniform into his locker. 

"And just why are you so happy this morning?"

"No reason."

Roy sat down on the bench. "I know you better than that Johnny; you wouldn't be so happy this early in the morning for no reason." He thought about the party last night and what Johnny had showed him. 

"You did it, didn't you?"

Johnny stopped messing with the contents of his locker and looked at him. "You are now looking at an engaged man."

Roy smiled widely and stood up. "That's great! Congratulations!" He went to shake his hand but that didn't seem to be enough; he gave his partner a hug and patted his back. 

Johnny wasn't surprised at his partner's show of congratulations; after all Roy was his best friend.  The two men parted and Johnny put his hand on Roy's shoulder. "I have something to ask you too."

Roy looked at him and nodded. "Okay."

"Would you be my best man?"

Roy's face dropped, genuinely surprised by this and touched that his partner would bestow something so special on him. "Johnny I'd be happy too."

Johnny sighed in relief; he wasn't sure whether or not Roy would accept. "Thank you."

"So when is it going to be?"

"We talked about it last night and decided to make it a spring wedding, we chose April 15th."

"So that gives you guys a little over 9 months to plan, well come on, let's go tell the guys."

Roy and Johnny walked back into the kitchen just as Marco arrived with a big box of muffins. 

"So what's the story Roy, is he a pod person or not?" Chet stood up and grabbed a muffin from the large box and sat back down.

Roy looked at his partner and whispered in his ear. "Can I tell them?"

Johnny nodded." By all means."

Roy cleared his throat. "Say fellas do you guys have anything planned for April 15th?"

The 4 men all looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Nothing comes to mind, why?"

"Oh well if you don't have anything planned then maybe you would like to come to a wedding."

"Gee I don't know Roy weddings are such a big fancy smancy deal, who's wedding are we talking about here?"

Roy turned to look at his partner who started to laugh. "Johnny would you like to answer Mr. Kelly's question?"

"I'd be delighted too." He took a deep breath. "Mine."

The 4 men at the table all looked at each other before getting up and crowding around him, they all shook his hand and patted him on the back.

"Easy easy don't damage the groom."

Chet couldn't resist. "We won't damage him Roy, that's the bride's job!"

"April 15th huh, well Johnny there are going to be a lot of nurses at Rampart with broken hearts."

"Well Cap that leaves more for the rest of you guys to chase."

The men all sat back down and Chet handed Johnny a cup of coffee and a muffin. "So who have you asked to be your best man?"

Johnny shook his head. "Forget it Chet, I'm not going to get water dumped on me or find itching powder in my tux on such an important day." He put his arm around Roy's shoulder. "This is my best man."

"Aww come on Gage, Roy's a married man! What kind of bachelor party can a married guy give you?"

"The kind that won't get me in trouble!"

"Yeah but who wants that?"

Min sat at her desk going over a huge stack of brand new promotional posters, some of them were of country superstars and the rest were posters from the bands the club featured that their agents had given to her. 

"Let's see…" She was sorting them into piles. 

"Having fun?"

She stopped her sorting and looked to see her brother standing in the doorway. "Oh yeah loads, sorting posters is my life."

"Posters? Of who?" Bo walked into her office and sat down on the edge of her desk.

"You name it, we got it, _Red Sands_ and _High Plains Drifters_ have agents now and they sent over at least half of this stack."

"To do what with them?"

Min shrugged her shoulders. "I'm going to hang up some of them around the stage and if there is a huge amount left we can always give them out at the door."

"Yeah that's a good idea."

"I think I'll hang up at least one of each of these in here." Min glanced around at the white walls in her office, they were totally blank. The only thing in her office was her desk, her dark brown velvet couch and a little tree in a pot by the door.

Bo nodded. "Yeah good idea, your office is so lifeless compared to mine." He watched her sort when he saw a flash of sparkle amongst the paper. "Hey what was that?"

She looked down at the posters. "What was that?"

Bo reached across the desk and lifted her left hand; he saw the diamond ring on her fourth finger. 

"This."

Min felt her face grow warm and she smiled. "Oh…that."

"It looks like an engagement ring."

"That's because it _is_ an engagement ring." She extended her arm and looked at the ring, it sparkled in the light."

Bo sighed; he wasn't all that surprised to see it. "So when were you going to tell me?"

"It's only eight a.m. Bo, I came in early to get this stuff done I didn't expect you in 'til at least 10."

"I came in early to make sure that the workers finished up the new lighting system."

"Oh so that's why."

Bo got up from the desk and sat down on her couch. "Well since I am here, tell me about the ring."

Min set the posters aside and got up from the desk, she joined her brother on the couch. 

"Last night after the party broke up, we went home. Johnny wanted to go for a walk so we went down to the beach. You know that rock formation that looks like a pier? We went out on that and that's where he asked me to marry him."

"Were you surprised?"

"Actually I was."

"Why?"

"We have only been together for a year Bo; I didn't think we would talk about marriage for at least another year."

"So you said yes?"

Min broke out in a huge grin. "Of course I said yes, I'm in love with him Bo."

"So when is the wedding?"

"April 15th."

"A spring wedding huh? Who's going to be your maid of honor and best man?"

"I already talked to Daisy and she agreed to be my maid of honor and Roy is going to be Johnny's best man."

Min turned to face her brother and took his hands. "But I need you and Luke to do something special for me."

Bo saw how serious she became and he nodded. "Anything little sister, you know that."

"Will you give me away?"

Bo's blue eyes became soft and a small smile lit up his face, he knew that this meant a lot to his little sister since their father had died a long time ago.

"I'd be proud to Min, and I know Luke will be too."  
Min let go of his hands and put her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you Bo, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"I think I do, I just wish it was Dad that was giving you away and not me." He returned her hug and patted her back gently.

Min let go of her brother and wiped her face. "I know, but I think he'll be watching, even if he can't give me away."

Bo got up from the couch and stretched. "Well now that all that mushiness if over, I have work to do."

"Yeah so do I." Min got off the couch and picked up her pile of posters from the desk. "These posters won't hang themselves." She picked up a roll of scotch tape and left the room.

Johnny and Roy were sitting in the squad eating a sandwich from a fast food place that was around the corner from the station, it was Chet's turn to cook and his reputation for terrible food had preceded him.

"This was a great idea Roy, who knows what kind of concoction Chet is forcing the guys to eat right now." 

Roy wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Yeah I know what you mean; his culinary masterpieces always give me heartburn."

"Me too, the last time I ate his cooking I had a stomach ache for two days, I couldn't even look at food."

"So I take it that Min does all the cooking?"

Johnny picked up his soda cup and had a sip; he put it back down on the dash. "Actually no, on my days off I'll cook."

Roy started coughing. "You? Cook? I thought you hate to cook! You always put up a fuss when it's your turn at the station."

"It's not my favorite thing but Min has shown me how to do a few things better."

"So that's why your chicken came out better the last time you made it, and here I thought practice makes perfect."

_Squad 51, injured child, 2256 Linda Vista, 2,2,5,6 Linda Vista, cross street Meadow Vista, time out 12 25._

Johnny wiped his mouth and picked up the mike. "Squad 51, 10-4." He took his drink down from the dash and set it on the floor; he put on his helmet and tightened the strap. "You heard the man Roy, lunch is over."

Roy put on his helmet and started the truck.

Min sat in the middle of her living room floor surrounded by a sea of wedding catalogs and magazines. She went through each of them making a list of things she wanted for the wedding. She heard the door being unlocked and looked up as it opened. 

"Min what's with all the magazines?" Johnny asked her as he closed the door and hung up his jacket and keys.

"Oh just getting some ideas for the wedding."

"We have 9 months to plan this thing, that's plenty of time."

"Actually it isn't, most weddings take at least a year to plan."

Johnny sat down on the couch and looked at the mess she had spread all over the floor. "Come up with any ideas?"

"A few, Daisy has been a big help to me, that's why I asked her to be my maid of honor. After all, I was hers when she married Enos. She is also going to design my dress for me along with the bridesmaids."

"Who's going to be your bridesmaids?"

"I think I'm going to ask JoAnne and Irene. Did Roy agree to be your best man?"

"He sure did, much to Chet's disappointment."

"Chet Kelly your best man? I can see it now, I'm coming down to meet my groom and he's covered with flour with a smashed cupcake on his head."

"That's exactly what I told him! I wasn't going to be his victim on such an important day. Did you tell your brother?"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure how he was going to take it."

"Well he wants you to be happy doesn't he?"

"Oh of course he does it's just that he and I have been through so much together, and believe me it's a lot. I haven't even told you half the stories."

"How did he take your idea about both him and Luke giving you away?"

"Yeah, he liked it; he thought that it was a good idea." 

Min gathered all of the magazines together into a stack and put them on top of the coffee table. She got up off of the floor and stretched. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving, we had a lot of calls today."

She walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge. "So what do you want to eat?"

Johnny snuck up behind her and put his arms around Min's waist. "How about a sandwich?"

"So tell me about the calls you went on today."

He sighed in her ear before giving it a kiss. "Nah, I don't want to talk about the calls."

Min got out all of the sandwich fixings out of the fridge and began to make a couple of ham and cheese sandwiches.

Johnny let go of her and got two plates out of the cabinet. "So did you get that new band from Torrance?"

"Yeah, they are premiering this Saturday."

She finished with their sandwiches and put them on each of the plates. "Here ya go fireman."

"Thanks, I got a question though."

Min took her plate and joined her husband-to-be at the little table. "Okay."

Johnny looked down for a moment, a strange little smile on his face. "What about kids?"

"What about them?"

Johnny picked up his sandwich and took a bite. "Do you want any?"

"Sure I love kids, do you want them?" Min nodded as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

Johnny smiled at her. "Of course I do."

"How many?"

"5 or 6 should do the trick."

Min looked at him with wide eyes. "5 or 6?"

"Okay how about 10 then?" 

Knowing that he was playing, she got up from the table and stood over him. "10 huh what do you think I am, a dog? You want me to have a whole litter?" She grabbed his sides and started to tickle them.

Johnny started laughing hard, his sides were very ticklish and she was showing him no mercy. "Okay okay I was kidding!"

Min stopped tickling him, seeing him red faced and out of breath. "So how many kids do you want, seriously?"

Johnny finally caught his breath. "I was thinking that maybe we can have two or three."

"Two or three sounds good, boys or girls or what?"

"Oh that doesn't matter, whatever we get is fine."

"I hope we have at least one boy that looks exactly like his father."

He smiled at her widely. "And you say_ I'm a smooth talker."_

The morning light came pouring in through the bedroom window when the phone started to ring; Min rolled over and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Sis it's me."

Min rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock, it read 9 30. "Hi Bo, what's up?"

"I'm sorry if I woke you but I need a favor."

"Okay, what favor?"

"I got a call from Bobby, he's not going to be able to tend bar tonight and Mark is out of town 'til the end of the week. Do you think you'll be able to come in from 5-12 to tend bar?"

Min sighed and looked over at her sleeping companion, turned on his left side; the blanket being pulled all the way to his chin. "What about Sean?"

"Sean is our manager, he doesn't know squat about bartending. Look Sis I know that Johnny is off today but there's no one else."

"All right, I'll bar tend, but I'm not closing."

"No you don't have to close just take care of the bar."

"Okay Bo, I'll see you at 4 30."

"Thanks Min, I'll see you then, bye."

Min hung up the phone and flopped back down on the bed.

"Who was that?"

"Bo, he needs me to fill in for one of our bartenders." 

Johnny rolled over and flipped the blanket back away from his face. "For how long?"

"From 5 to 12, Bo said I wouldn't have to close."

"Can I come?"

Min looked at him. "You want to come with me tonight?"

"Sure, I've never been to the club, it'd give me a chance to see it and help you and Bo."

"All right we can use all the help we can get."

Johnny scooted closer to Min and she turned her sideways so that they were now lying face to face. 

"I think we need to go back to sleep for a while if we're going to be out late."

"Yeah that's a good idea." Min adjusted her pillow and got comfortable.

Min came out of her bedroom wearing a pair of blue jean shorts and a peach tank top; she had a pair of loafers in her hand and sat down on the couch slipping into them.

"Johnny are you ready? It's almost 4 15, I told Bo we'd be there by 4 30!"

"Yeah I'll be out in a second!"

Getting up from the couch, Min went back into her bedroom. She sat down in front of her dressing table and picked up a hair clip, putting her long hair up into a pony tail. She heard the bathroom door open and the sound of footsteps walking towards her.

"We have to go, there are a few things that need to get done before we open." She adjusted her pony tail and swiveled around on her stool. "That's why we-"

She stopped in mid sentence and simply stared at her husband-to-be. Johnny was wearing a pair of black jeans, a black long-sleeved western shirt with silver piping and a black cowboy hat. She looked down at his feet and saw that he was wearing a pair of snakeskin boots.

Johnny smiled at his fiancée's reaction, her chin on the floor and her eyes wide. "Well what do you think? Do I pass for country?"

Min nodded her head slowly. "I'll say you pass, I'm going to have to keep an eye on you tonight."

"Well what about you?" Johnny looked her up and down.

"It gets hot in that place, especially behind the bar; since we are going to be there for a while I want to do my best to keep cool."  
"So you think I'm overdressed?"

"No, I think you look perfect but maybe you can take a pair of shorts and a t-shirt in case you do get hot."

"Yeah good idea, I think I will."

Johnny went back into the bedroom and came back with a white t-shirt, a pair of blue cotton shorts, and a pair of tennis shoes.

"Hey Min, did I ever show you this t-shirt?"

Min shook her head as she got a backpack out of her bedroom closet and put Johnny's shorts and shoes in it. Johnny unfolded it and showed it to her. It was plain white but across the front of it in big black letters were the words: **FIREMEN DO IT IN BIG RED TRUCKS**.

Min covered her mouth and started laughing. "Where did you get that?"

"It was a gift from someone we pulled out of a burning building a couple of years ago, each guy at the station got one."

"That's hilarious; do you have one about paramedics?"

Johnny folded up the shirt and handed it to Min. "I don't have one."

This gave Min a wicked idea but it would have to wait, time was running out and the club was waiting.

Min pulled up to the side of a huge gray brick building that looked like some place used for storage. Johnny looked out the windshield at the monstrous building, at the top of it; in slanted writing was the word, _SKIDZ._

"So that's it huh? Looks more like an abandoned warehouse than a nightclub."

"I know that's part of its charm." Min parked her Mustang and got out of the car. "Come on we'll go in through my office."

They walked to the side of the building to a big steel door; Min took her keys out of her pocket and looked for the one that opened her office door. The name of the club suddenly lit up in neon yellow, it was bright and Johnny shielded his eyes a little. "Couldn't you and Bo choose a less blinding color?"

"No way, we want everyone to see it and come check it out." She found the right key and unlocked the huge metal door.

"I was wondering what your office looked like."

She opened the door and stepped aside. "By all means Mr. Gage, satisfy your curiosity."

Johnny stepped into the lit office and looked around; he saw the newly hung posters that covered all four walls, a couch against the north wall and a desk against the south wall, facing the couch. He walked over to the desk and saw that it had a small stack of papers in the center of it and three frames going across the front. Johnny picked up a dark wooden frame and saw a photo of a group of people. He recognized everyone except an older man with snow white hair and a snow white beard, wearing a dark blazer and a white shirt.

"Uncle Jesse?"

Min closed the door and locked it. "Yeah that's him."

Johnny saw the way he was smiling and the kindness in his eyes. "He looks nice."

"He was, I wish you could have met him."

He set the picture down and picked up the next one, it was a heavy smooth silver frame. The picture was of a young couple leaning against an old car, he recognized the young man as Min's brother.

"Who's this girl with Bo?"

Min saw which frame Johnny was holding. "That's not Bo."

Johnny looked at the picture again. "It sure looks like Bo."

"It's my father Cooper."

"Wow Bo could be his twin, so who's the girl."

"My mother, probably the only photo they ever took together."

"Why is that?"

"I'll tell you the story later."

Johnny set the picture down and picked up the last one, it was a dark blue frame. He looked down at a photo of himself dressed in his firefighter gear; surprised to see it.

"What are you doing with this? Keeping the mice away?"

Min saw him holding his picture. "What do you mean what am I doing with this?"

She took it from him and set it back down on her desk. "I keep photos of the important people in my life on my desk; of course I am going to include you in that company."

Johnny felt a little embarrassed and tried to wipe the blush that was creeping into his cheeks. "I just didn't expect to see myself amongst the photos of your family."

She smiled and touched his slightly red face. "Well you are, you mean just as much to me as my family does, maybe more." She kissed him gently and heard the sound of a throat being cleared, the couple turned to see Bo standing at her office door, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Good Afternoon."

"Bo Duke don't you _ever_ knock?"

Bo shrugged his shoulders as he walked into her office. "No I guess not, did you lock your outer office door?"

Min set her backpack down in her chair. "Of course I did, you know I always keep that steel door locked." She looked her brother up and down; he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white western shirt. "You look nice, so who else is going to bartend besides me?"

"Matt is going to take one end and you'll take the other."

"And where are you going to be?"

"Working the door with Scott and Kevin."

Min opened her desk drawer and put her purse inside it; she locked the drawer and tucked the key into her pocket. "Where do you need Johnny?"

Bo looked at the fireman for a moment. "He can help me keep count at the door."

"I thought that was what Scott and Kevin did."

"No they are security they just stand there."

"Are we going to use the walkie talkies to keep in touch?"

Bo nodded. "Yeah they are in the chargers in the front." He looked at his watch, it read 4 45. "We better go out there and double check everything, we open in 15 minutes."

Johnny followed Min and Bo down the white walled passageway that led to the main room, as soon as they walked through a steel door the club opened up before them. Johnny was amazed at how huge it was, there was no question it had been a storage warehouse. The floor was covered with thin outdoor carpeting that was a dark grey in color, there was a sea of small tables surrounded by tall stools. The right side of the club had pool tables while the left had long rectangle tables for larger groups of people. 

The bottom half of the huge square room was the bar and the music booth, the very center of the club was the dance floor and Johnny could see the shine off of the wooden surface.  The décor of the club was simple, friendly yet fun. The walls were covered with football and baseball pennants, blinking neon beer signs, road signs, and a painting of a cowgirl with a rope, she had the name _SKIDZ in the middle of her lasso loop.  She had on a white skirt with fringes on the ends of it, white boots and a white hat, she was blonde and was winking. Johnny saw this and he couldn't help but laugh. Bo heard him and saw what had made the fireman laugh._

"Let me guess, you are laughing at Betty Sue?"

Johnny nodded. "Well she makes you feel welcome that's for sure."

Bo looked towards the stage area that was located next to the DJ booth and he saw all the posters that his sister had hung up.

"I gotta admit Min, those posters really look good."

"Thanks Bo." Min went behind the bar and came back with the last three walkie talkies, she handed one to Johnny and her brother, the other she tucked into her pocket. "Okay boys, we are all one channel 1."

The club opened at exactly 5, there were a few people waiting but the crowd didn't start drifting in until 7. Johnny and Bo were at the front of the club; Bo worked the front register taking the cover charge while Johnny kept track of the attendance. Min used the extra time to organize the glasses by size, polish down the wooden bar and open several cases of liquor, she was finally ready when the crowd hit.

"Hey Min, can I get something to drink?"  

Min heard the voice above her and stood up to see the face of their DJ.

"Hey woman shouldn't you be up in the booth?"

The young woman in her late 20's with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes that were behind a pair of wire frame glasses, shrugged her shoulders. "I came down for something to drink."

Min wiped her hands on a dishtowel and set it aside. "All right, what'll it be?"

"Can I get a Kaluha and milk?"

"Sure thing."

Min made the drink and looked at what Kris had on: tan suede shirt, white jeans and a black hat. "I like the shirt, looks like buckskin."

"Thanks that's the idea." Kris took the drink and had a small sip. "Perfect." She leaned against the bar and turned to watch Bo and Johnny. "So that's your fireman huh?"

"Yeah that's him, I'm sorry I haven't gotten the chance to introduce him to you."

Kris shook her head. "Ehh don't worry about it, there will always be another night."

Min filled a drink order and piled up bottles of beer onto a tray that was quickly taken away by one of the waitresses. "And what about you?"

Kris turned back around and faced the bar. "What about me?"

"Oh come on don't give me that innocent look, I heard about you seeing someone."

Kris' fair skin turned a shade of red in a matter of seconds. "Where did you hear that?"

"Here and there." Min passed a shot of whiskey to a waitress named Susie and the young dark haired woman took it and left.

"Yeah I _bet_."

"So…tell me about him."

Kris finally sat down on one of the stools. "Well his name is Joaquin and he's an artist."

Min's chin hit the floor. "His name isn't Pinon is it?"

Kris smiled widely and nodded. "Yeah how did you know?"

"Well he's only one of _the_ most well known artists in LA."

Kris leaned forward and reached into her back pocket. She took out her wallet and opened it, took out a photo out and handed it to Min. A thin dark skinned man with long black hair, stood with his hands on his hips. "He's handsome, so you two are getting pretty serious?"

Kris shrugged her shoulders and had another sip of her drink. "Yeah, we've been spending a lot of time together, every chance we get in fact." She took the photo back and slipped it into her breast pocket.  
"Well why don't you bring him by the club one night, I'd love to meet him."

"Okay I'll let you know what day."

"Yeah let me know so I can be sure and bring Johnny that night."

Kris looked at her watch. "Well I better go; the music is going to stop in about 30 seconds." 

"Okay Kris, I'm on channel 1 if you need anything."

Kris nodded. "All righty, see you later." She picked up her drink and headed back to her booth.

"Hey Johnny, what's our count so far?" Bo had to put in each cover charge individually into the register, but he had been doing it so long he did it at lightning speed.

Johnny clicked the counter twice and looked at it. "Uh…3312 so far." He looked out at the long line of people waiting to get it. "I bet we'll be up to 3500 by the time you get everyone in."

"Yeah the line is long tonight, but I don't mind a bit." 

"You want anything to drink?"

"I could use a beer." 

Johnny started to leave and Bo stuck his hand out. "Just call Min on the walkie talkie and she'll have something sent over."

"Right." He took the walkie talkie out of his back pocket. "What is her name again?"

Bo rung up three more cover charges and stamped the hands of the people going in. "Li'l Darlin', the same as her Mustang."

"Fireman to Li'l Darlin' how do you read?"

Min had just finished wiping down the bar when she heard the walkie talkie; she took it out of her back pocket and pressed the button. "Darlin' here Fireman, what's up?"

_"We are getting thirsty Darlin', can you send two beers over here?"_

"Sure, I'll send Susie, how's it going?"

_"Good, you should see the line."_

"Oh I can imagine, I'll send those beers over, Darlin' out."

Susie showed up then with another drink order and Min set the three shots of whiskey down on her tray and added two beers. "Hey who are these for Min?"

"Bo and Johnny in the front, do you mind taking them?"

"No, no problem how's the whiskey supply?"

"I don't know I better check."

Susie took the drinks and Min squatted down and pulled out the box that was under the bar, there was only one bottle left. She stood back up and pulled the walkie talkie out of her pocket.

"Darlin' to Lost Sheep, come in."

_"Lost Sheep here Darlin' what's up?"_

"Bo I'm running low on whiskey, can you bring me another box?"

_"Sure, I'll have Fireman bring you a box."_

"Thanks, Darlin' out."

"Hey pretty Lady, can I get a drink?"

Min sighed at what she perceived to be a chauvinist remark and turned her attention to the man that suddenly appeared at the end of her bar. He was thin looking with brown hair that was mixed in with gray hair. He smiled at her with tobacco stained teeth and Min felt herself inwardly shudder. He was dressed in a grungy gray flannel shirt and faded blue jeans.

"Sure, what'll it be?"

He was staring at her with narrow piercing eyes that were hiding behind a pair of dark grey plastic glasses, it was giving her the creeps and she suddenly felt very uncomfortable. 

"I'll have a double shot of whiskey."

"Sure, that'll be three dollars." Min poured him the drink and took the 5 dollar bill he put down on the bar, she gave him his change and he shook his head.

"Oh no Darling, I want you to keep it." He smiled at her again and Min wanted nothing more than for him to just go away.

"Thanks, if you need anything else let me know." She hated to say that especially to him but she knew that despite his creepiness he was still a customer. Min took the two ones and put them into the huge glass jar she kept on the bar for tips.

"I'll be sure and do that, Darling, the name's Agee by the way, Henry Agee."

Min put on her best fake smile. "Charmed I'm sure, now if you'll excuse me I have other customers to tend to." She turned her back to him, hoping he would take his drink and leave but she had no such luck, he simply sat there sipping his drink and watching her.

Kris set up the tapes for the next two songs and climbed down from the booth, it was hot in the club and she took off her cowboy hat and fluffed her hair, it was soaking wet with sweat.  She looked at her watch, it was after 10, she put her hat back on and walked over to the bar. The first thing she noticed was the man sitting at the end of the bar. She creased her brow when she got a closer look at him, the man seemed to be minding his own business but she saw that he was watching Min tend to other customers and pour drinks. She chose a stool that was pretty far down from the man and waited for Min to see her.

Min handed bottles of beer to a group of men that had just come into the club; they paid her and went to find a table. She sighed as she picked up a nearby dishtowel and wiped her face and neck, the lights were making the area behind the bar boiling hot. She opened her eyes and saw Kris had come down from the booth and was sitting on a stool.

"Hey, come down from your perch?"

"Yeah, how's it going?"

"Fine, good."

Kris motioned with her head to the man at the end of the bar. "President of your fan club?"

Min rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately yes, he's been sitting there staring at me for the past 2 hours, so what can I get you?"

"Just a coke please, I've had my fill of Kaluha for this evening."

"Sure." Min gave her friend a coke and poured one for herself. "The music is great tonight Kris, the dance floor hasn't been empty yet."

Kris' face broke out into a huge grin. "Of course it hasn't, I'm the best."

"And very humble I see."

"I am the Queen of humble."

"You're the Queen of something all right, but it isn't humble."

Johnny left Bo to handle the front by himself, it was almost 11 and he was starting to get tired. He walked over to the bar to check on his best girl and to get her office key.  He noticed the guy sitting at the end of the bar but he didn't think anything about it. Min was wiping down the bar and changing out dirty ash trays for clean ones, she saw Johnny walking towards her and she smiled.

"Hi, how's it going?"

"Good, can I get the key to your office? I think I'm about ready to change."

"Sure." She dug a key ring out of her pocket and handed it to him. "It's the gold key."

"Thanks, I'll bring it right back." Johnny turned around and headed for her office.

"Say can I get another double?"

Min walked down to the end of the bar and took Agee's glass; this was the third double she had poured him. He gave her another 5 dollar bill and once again he tipped her the change.

"Thanks." She put it in the jar and started to walk away.

"Pretty Lady…"

Min did an about face. "Yes?"

Agee took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and stuck one in his mouth; he picked up a book of matches and lit his smoke.

"What are you doing after work?" He blew the smoke out at her and Min could smell the whiskey mixed in with it.

Johnny suddenly appeared to return her office keys to her; he looked adorable in his shorts.

"Here are your keys Min." 

She completely ignored Agee and took the keys from him and slipped them into her pocket. "Thanks, you look so cute in your shorts." She climbed up on the bar and kissed him. "You better go back and help Bo."

"Okay, we only have less than an hour until its quitting time."

Min sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "I know believe me I'm counting down the minutes." She kissed him one more time and took her arms from around his neck as she climbed down the bar. 

Agee watched this little scene unfold as he lit another cigarette, it was obvious how Min felt about the young man and it made him furious, after all, Min was _his_ girl and no one else's. Disgusted and angry, he knocked his whiskey glass off the bar; it landed at his feet in a million pieces. Min gasped and turned around, she saw the fire that was in his eyes and the sneer that was on his lips.

"Is there a problem?"

"You call this whiskey?"

Min walked around the bar with a broom and a dust pan, she crouched down to sweep up the glass. Agee reached down and grabbed the young woman by her left arm; he pulled her back up into a standing position. 

"I think I ought to get my money back!" He was squeezing her arm hard.

Min felt her anger rising as she tried to jerk her arm free. "Let go of my arm." Her voice was steady and stern.

"When I get my money back we'll see." He squeezed her arm harder still.

"I'm only going to tell you this once more, let go of my arm."

"Or you'll do _what_?"

Min curled her right hand up into a ball and took one step back, she drew her arm back and landed a punch square on his chin, the force of it knocked Agee off of his stool. She rubbed her arm as the whole club turned around to see what the commotion was. Bo saw his sister holding her arm standing over a guy lying on the floor, Johnny saw it too and they both went racing over there.

"What happened?" Johnny took her arm and looked at it, he saw the red hand print that was around it. "Did he do this?"

Min nodded. "I told him twice to let me go, the third time I let my fist tell him."

Bo started to laugh. "That's what he gets for not listening." He took his walkie talkie out of his pocket and radioed for the two football player sized security guards to come take care of the situation. 

Scott and Kevin looked like two men that could easily have been professional wrestlers, each one of them were over 200 pounds of solid muscle. Scott was the one with black hair and Kevin had brown hair, they both picked up Agee and began to walk him out of the club just as he started to wake up. The last thing Min saw was Agee look over his shoulder and give her a look of pure hatred. Min shook her head as she watched him being thrown out of the club.

"Well wasn't that an adventure." Her arm was still hurting her despite how much she was rubbing it.

"Don't worry about him little sister." Bo patted her on the back and took a look at his watch, it was a little after 12. "Well it's after midnight, why don't you two go ahead and go home."

Johnny nodded his head. "Yeah it's been a long night, come on Min." He put his arm around her waist and started to walk away Min remembered something and turned around.

"Bo, let me have my tip jar."

Bo went over to the bar and picked the glass jar up, it was pretty heavy. "Here you go, must be at least fifty bucks in here." He walked over and gave it to her.

"Thanks, believe me Bo, tonight I earned every one of them." She put an arm around Johnny and the two of them headed for her office.

The couple arrived home at 12 30 and went straight to their bedroom, both completely exhausted. Min started taking off her clothes, too tired to care about modesty, all she cared about was that she was sweaty and smelled like booze and cigarettes. 

"I smell like an old booze house that was trapped in an ashtray." She was in her skivvies and walked into the bathroom to start the shower.

"I know what you mean; I'm not exactly smelling like roses either." Johnny changed out of his clothes and put on his pajama pants; he slipped into bed and waited for Min.

The shower water felt fantastic as it washed away the long hours and eau de nightclub, she stood under the spray and let it just take everything away. Her arm still bothered her and she let the hot water hit it, hoping it would make it feel better.  She thought about Agee and hoped that their paths never crossed again, she shook him out of her mind as she picked up her shampoo and washed her hair.  After 10 minutes her shower was over and she wrung the water out of her hair and wrapped a peach towel around her, she stepped out of the shower and walked back into the bedroom.

"Feel better?" Johnny watched as she grabbed a second towel and began to dry her hair with it.

"Some, it was just a long night."

"Filled with jerks." 

Min sat down on the bed facing Johnny. "I've been involved with bars for a long time Johnny, believe me it's nothing I'm not used to."

Johnny leaned back in the bed, his arms tucked under his head. "Yeah what a thing to get used to."

She got up from the bed and picked up her nightgown, she went back into the bathroom and came out wearing her nightgown and ran her brush through her hair, when she was satisfied that it was combed she turned off the overhead light and climbed into bed. 

"So despite what happened what did you think of the club?"

"It was all right, a lot of people spending a lot of money; the cover charge alone probably made you a few grand tonight."

"What was the attendance?"

"The last count I took was 3725."

"Great! That's a great number for a Wednesday night."

Min could hear Johnny yawn in the dark, it made her yawn too, she pulled the blankets up higher and moved closer to him. She felt the heat of his body and it gave her comfort, as did the sound of his breathing, she could tell that he was already asleep.

"Good night Johnny." She whispered as she closed her eyes and joined him.

Min spent her Saturday morning in a leisurely way, sitting on her couch reading her newspaper and sipping a cup of hot tea. The phone rang and she got off the couch and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Min it's me."

"Hey Sweetie, how's it going?" 

"Good, we just finished up with breakfast, how about you?"

"I'm just relaxing, reading the newspaper."

"You don't have anything planned for today?"

"No not really, I thought I would just stay home."

"All right then, I was just checking to see if you were going to be home when I got off tonight."

"I should be unless something changes; if it does I'll let you know."

"Okay Min I'll talk to you later."

"Okay Sweetie, you play nice with the other firemen and be careful, I love you."

"I love you too Min, bye."

Min hung up the phone and sighed, hearing from Johnny had made her feel all cozy and warm, she picked up her paper and picked up where she left off.

Bo sat in his office going over the figures from last night leaning back in his chair with his feet up on the desk. His office was the exact duplicate of Min's except that his walls were covered with posters of fast moving cars, and girls in bikinis. There was a knock on the door and he sat up in his chair.

"Come on in Sean."

Sean opened the door and handed Bo a few papers.  A nice kid, in his early twenties Sean had short cropped brown hair and little round wire glasses, he looked exactly like an accountant but without the suit and tie. "How did you know it was me?"

Bo looked at the papers he was just handed. "Two reasons, you are the only other person here besides me and second because you are the only person that knocks."

"Oh." Sean started to leave but then he remembered something. "We are going to be one bartender short tonight."

Bo set the papers on his desk. "Let me guess, Bobby?"

"Yeah, says he has a temperature and won't be able to come in tonight."

Bo leaned forward and rubbed his face. "Fine, tell him I'll get Min to cover but he is going to owe her 2 huge favors."

Sean nodded. "Okay I'll tell him, want me to call Min?"

"No I better do that, it might require some sweet talking and no one can sweet talk like I can." Sean started to laugh as Bo picked up the phone and started dialing.

Johnny and Roy were sitting down at the kitchen table reading and drinking coffee when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Roy got up from the table and picked up the phone. "Station 51, Fireman DeSoto speaking."

_"Hi Roy it's Min, can I talk to Johnny please?"_

"Oh sure Min." Roy set the phone down. "It's Min Johnny."

Johnny set aside his book and picked up the phone. "Hey Min."

_"Hi Johnny, Bo called me and he needs me to fill in again as bartender."_

"What about your car, is the starter still acting up?"

_"A little, it should be all right though."_

"So what time will you be getting home."

_"Not until after two, I have to close."_

"By yourself?"

_"No Sean will be there, are you going to work some overtime tonight?"_

"A little bit, just six hours, I should be home by midnight."

_"Okay I'll see you when I get home tonight Johnny, will you wait for me?"_

"Sure I'll be awake, you just be careful tonight."

"I will, I love you."__

"I love you too Min and I'll see you later, bye."

_"Bye."_

A dark colored four door sedan pulled up to the gray building just as the neon sign came on, it was five o'clock and the club had just opened. The big steel doors parted and Min came out to make sure they were unlocked.  She dressed in black shorts and a pink tank top, a pair of beady eyes looked her up and down, they studied every curve the young woman had. A cigarette came out of a crushed pack and the spark of a match lit up the car momentarily as a cloud of smoke blew out onto the windshield, his view of the young woman getting cloudy before the smoke wafted away. He watched as she stuck two door stops under the doors and went back inside. He was going to go into the club for a drink but it was way too soon, there was hardly anyone there yet and his presence could be easily recognized without the covering of a large crowd. He would wait patiently for his chance.

The chance came at around eight; he got out of his car and casually walked into the club giving a young man with glasses his five dollar cover charge and headed for a corner table. He sat down and immediately saw the object of his desire behind the bar, she was making drinks and he just sat there looking at her his view perfect.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

He looked up to see a pretty blond girl with a pony tail and a maroon t-shirt that said _SKIDZ_ on the pocket. "Whiskey, make it a double."

"Sure thing."

The bubbly young woman disappeared and returned with his drink. "That'll be 3 dollars." He reached into his pocket and gave her a 10 dollar bill, she gave him his change and then she was gone.  

Agee sat back against the wall and had a small sip of his drink, it burned his throat but he didn't care, he knew eventually his throat would get used to it. He set his glass down and took out his pack of cigarettes; he lit it and took a long deep drag, blowing out the smoke slowly as he kept his eyes fixed on his dream girl. Tonight was the night he was going to get even with her for what she had done, not only had she hit him but she had toyed with his emotions. He couldn't let her get away with that. He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 8 30, he would stay at the bar for a couple of hours and then he would go wait out in his car for the bar to close. 

"Go ahead Min, I'll finish up, you go on home." Sean stood at the bar going over the receipts and adding up things with his calculator.

"Thanks Sean, see you later." Min was exhausted, it was now 2 30 in the morning and she wanted nothing more than to crawl into her nice warm bed with her nice warm man.  She went out her office door and remembered that her car was parked around the front, not the side like it usually was. The night was quiet and the only thing she could hear was the sound of her footsteps echoing on the asphalt. She rounded the building and an arm suddenly shot out and connected with her throat, it threw her backwards onto the asphalt, striking her head hard. She looked up and saw the man she had trouble with a few days earlier standing over her, his face barely visible in the neon yellow light. He sneered at her, his face twisted in a horrible grimace.

"You're mine now bitch."

Min was dazed from the blow to her head, she put her hand to her burning throat, she could make no sound at all. She looked up at Agee and knew at that moment that she was in trouble. 

END.


End file.
